


O udatnosti a vůli

by Ygrain



Series: Czech translations [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Badass, Balrogs, Dagor Bragollach, Family Dynamics, Gen, Himring, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygrain/pseuds/Ygrain
Summary: V Dagor Bragollach konal Maedhros činy nejvyšší udatnosti. Co bylo předtím, a co bylo potom. Část 3 série o Maedhrosovi.
Series: Czech translations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106771





	O udatnosti a vůli

Cvičné čepele na sebe narazí jednou, dvakrát. Jeho další výpad protne vzduch, sám odrazí ošklivou faleš, vyhne se podražení nohy, znovu odrazí útok, jednou, dvakrát, zas a zas.

Caranthir o krok ustoupí. “Ty jsi asi trénoval, bratříčku,” usoudí. Se smrští útoků začne, ještě než dokončí větu, rychleji a rychleji.

A rychleji a rychleji, Maedhros odráží, uhýbá a útoky vrací.

Na lehkých nohou se pohybují po celé výcvikové síni – po síni, kde se každičký kousek vykoupal nejen v Maedhrosově potu, ale i v jeho krvi, protože sám sebe v ničem nešetřil. Vypětí, bolest, pohmožděniny – nic ho nemohlo zastavit. Jeden každý pohyb opakoval znovu a znovu, dokud se nevryl do svalů a nedosáhl dokonalosti.

A ta dokonalost vznikla díky jeho nedokonalosti.

Popřít to nelze: Thangorodrim ho změnilo. To, co ho srazilo tak nízko, nejtvrdší zkouška, po níž z něho málem zbyla jen prázdná, polámaná  skořápka na dně propasti příliš hluboké a temné, než aby se z ní dalo vylézt, mu také umožnilo změřit jeho síly. Vyškrábal se z té propasti, zuby a nehty, po loktech a po kolenou, až se konečně napřímil, a když se ohlédl, uvědomil si, co všechno může dokázat, když se na to  plně  soustředí.

Taková cílevědomost a odhodlání jsou pro něj nové. V tom se od svých bratrů lišil: v ničem nedosáhl skutečného mistrovství, ničemu se do hloubky nevěnoval. Byl prostě ten nejstarší a nejvyšší bratr, který nezpívá o nic lépe či hůře než kdokoli jiný, v řemesle je zručný, ale nevyniká, lovec je zkušený, ale projíždět lesy ho nenaplňuje, ani neví o zvycích ptáků a zvířat první poslední. Souboj s Caranthirem ho ani zvlášť netěší, jak je tomu u jeho bratra, který se do boje vrhá divoce a s vášní nemenší než jeho zručnost, což z něj činí obávaného protivníka.

Ale pryč jsou dny, kdy každý úder Caranthirovy čepele znamenal jen další modřinu, protože neobratná levá ruka byla příliš pomalá, příliš slabá či příliš neschopná. Už se Caranthir nemusí držet zpátky, a ani nemůže: tvář zrudlou, oči planoucí vztekem, že je tlačen  dozadu , ale pořád s výrazem divoké radosti.

I Maedhrosovy oči planou, ale ten oheň je chladný: toto je jeho mistrovství, tady vyniká. Nepoddává se víru boje, ale soustředěnou, nepolevující vůlí se tlačí až na samou hranici, aby dosáhl cíle.

Cíl je dosažen, když se Caranthir ocitne zády ke zdi, s Maedhrosovou čepelí u hrdla. Prohrávat nikdy neuměl, takže  i teď  vztekle zakleje a čepel odstrčí, ale když popadne dech, rozesměje se. „Ty ses tedy opravdu vytrénoval, bratříčku!“

Vyčerpaný víc, než by chtěl dát najevo, Maedhros po něm blýskne úsměvem. „To jsem tedy trénoval – ale ty jsi nám nějak změkl a zpohodlněl. Život v nadbytku ti nesvědčí -“ uhne hozené čepeli – „a kolem pasu jsi nějak -“

S mohutným řevem se po něm Caranthir vrhne a oba se svalí na podlahu. Maedhros se rozhodne mu tohle vítězství věnovat, takže se nechá znehybnit a všechno to popichování odvolává, dokud si Caranthira neusmíří, takže se se smíchem natáhne na podlahu vedle něho.

Po chvíli se jeho divoký bratříček obrátí k Maedhrosovi se zábleskem v oku. „Dlužíš mi odvetu. Meč a štít, nebo dýku?“

Maedhrose bolí levé rameno víc, než by se mu zamlouvalo, ale potřebuje najít své hranice, aby se dostal ještě dál. „ T y si vezmi meč a dýku. Já si přivážu štít. Mám pro tebe překvapení.“

Jako odpověď obdrží vlčí úšklebek, a oba se vymrští na nohy, aby pokračovali v tanci.

**************

Dagor Aglareb byla pouhá dětská hra. Malá zkouška, předčasn ý dětinský vzdor z Morgothovy strany. Teď to vidí jasně, a vidí, že Fingolfin měl pravdu.

A také že on sám selhal, a musí to napravit a nedopustit se další chyby.

Pobídnutí vpřed, a Caradrochova okovaná kopyta bijí do skřetů, a Maedhros srazí kapitána, který se mu odvážil postavit. V rudém svitu hořících lesů se oči skřetů třpytí rudě, kam až dohlédne skrze vzduch plný kouře, a jeho zoufalství jen sytí jeho nenávist. Bojuje o každý kousíček půdy, zvedá meč znova a znova, protože jinou možnost nemá. Není čas na lítost nebo strach, vyčerpání či bolest, když musí zastavit celou armádu, a dotlačit se až na samou mez není záležitostí vlastního uspokojení, ale přežití – nejen  jeho , ale i těch, kterým velí, jeho lidu v pevnosti, a nespočetně ostatních, kteří se spoléhají, že Maedhros Fëanorion drží východní Marku proti Morgothovi,

_Nenechat. Morgotha. Projít._

Jeho bratři. Fingon. Ostatní  bratranci . Všichni ti, o jejichž osudu nemá ani tušení, ale zoufalství podlehnout nesmí.

_Nenechat. Morgotha. Projít._

Všechen jeho výcvik, všechen ten pot, byly jen předehrou k nejtvrdší zkoušce. Skřeti postrádají zručnost, mají na své straně jen  počty , a poč ty jsou smrtící, jen pokud se nevydrží bránit.

A Maedhros ví, že bude bojovat ne do posledního dechu, ale do posledního záchvěvu svalu rozervaného na cáry.

_Nenechat. Morgotha. Projít._

Ta myšlenka ho pohání k největšímu úsilí, jaké kdy vyvinul. Oči mu hoří chladným ohněm: může tu zvítězit nebo zemřít, ale živý jim už do rukou nepadne, a má-li zemřít, proseká si předtím v nepřátelských řadách stopu.

Mnoho stop.

_Zemřete_ , nařizují jeho oči skřetům, ještě než je zasáhne jeho meč,  _zemřete, stvůry!_ a pak už je u nich a jeho čepel a štít opatřený ostnem rozsévají zkázu. Tyčí se nad skřety, vysoký na velkém koni, oba chráněni zbrojí, zdánlivě nezranitelní, a šíří hrůzu.

_Zemřete, stvůry!_

A skřeti, stateční jen ve vysokých počtech, náhle shledávají své počty nedostatečnými. Jejich řady se hroutí a oni prchají z jeho části bitevního pole, a Maedhros pohání Caradrocha do nejtěžšího boje, za ním elfí válečníci, čerpající své odhodlání z jeho.

_ Nenechat. Morgotha. Projít! _

Ale stále ještě skřetům nahání něco větší strach než Maedhros: balrog. Pod jeho bičem se menší stvůry shromažďují kolem ohnivého démona a formují se k protiútoku.

To nelze připustit.

Svým bojovým pokřikem Maedhros vyzývá temnou postavu sršící ohněm, a balrog pozvedne svůj palcát v odpově ď . Skřeti mu prchají z cesty, když s burácivým, posměšným smíchem vykročí vpřed, aby takovou drzost ztrestal.

Maedhros seskočí ze sedla, ještě než oheň stačí dosáhnout ke koni; takové triky zná až příliš dobře. Vyhýbá se biči i palcátu, zasadí úder, když se soupeř otevře, ale především čeká na tu správnou chvíli.

A když bič šlehne ve správném směru, přiskočí.

S ohnivými řemeny je také obeznámen až příliš dobře, jak dokážou sežehnout kůži, a přitom přilnout k tělu, jako by byly hmotné, však ty stopy má pořád na těle. Jak bič dopadá, Maedhros pustí jílec a řemen zachytí. Kov rukavice se okamžitě rozpálí, ale před nejhorším ho chrání vnitřní vrstva a pak, přesně podle předpokladu, přijde prudké trhnutí. S ním Maedhros vyskočí, a jeho síla spojená se silou démona zarazí hrot jeho štítu do balrogovy hrudi.

Balrog se svalí jako převržená pec, ze zvířeckých nozder a úst mu valí plameny, a stejně tak z rány; štít se rozpálí doruda. Trhnutím za řemínky se jej Maedhros snadno zbaví a odvalí se od plamenů, chráně si hledí předloktím.

S dýkou v ruce rychle vstane.

„Vzkaž Morgothovi, že Maedhros dává pozdravovat.“ vydechne a vrazí čepel do ohnivého oka. Uskočí před plameny i před posledním rozmachem palcátu.

Napřímí se. Přinutí kolena, aby se netřásla, a bez ohledu na spáleniny opět sevře v ruce meč. Pak se zvolna obrátí ke skřetům, zaraženým pádem jejich velitele. Zbroj má pokrytou jejich krví, zčernalou balrogovým ohněm, a oči mu září smrtícím svitem.

_Postavte se mi, a zemřete, anebo prchejte, a zemřete_ , ty oči věstí.

Skřeti zvolí druhou možnost.

Někdo mu přivede Caradrocha a v čele pronásledování Maedhros zasazuje smrtící rány. Brzy ale zavelí k ústupu: zajistili už obráncům Himringu dostatek času, aby popadli dech a zpevnili bránu.

Maedhros projede pod obloukem jako poslední. Vůlí se drží, aby nevrávoral. Obhlédne bránu i cimbuří, a teprve poté si dopřeje cenné hodiny spánku mezi jednotlivými útoky a čas k ošetření spálenin.

Himring nesmí padnout. Nesmí nechat Morgotha projít.

****************

Přibližují se skrze lesy, jako vlci za bezměsíčné noci. Žádné pyšné praporce, žádné znaky hvězdy s mnoha paprsky. Zbroje nechali zajít, překryli kožešinami.

_Jako Gaurwaith z lesů_ – a jako praví Gaurwaith se plíží k nicnetušící kořisti.

Pozvednutím ruky Maedhros zástup zastaví. Obrátí se, aby se naposled podíval na ty, kdo stále ještě následují syny Fëanorovy: stejně jako jejich meče a zbroj, i jejich oči se mu zdají matné.

Ani v jeho očích nehoří světlo jeho ducha: toto nejsou skřeti, s nimiž se chystají bojovat, ale příbuzní. Ti, jež nazývali ‚Moriquendi‘, a kolikrát jim vmetli to jméno do očí jako urážku, ale kdo vlastně bude tím temným, po této noci?

_Nossëonehtari._

Vrazi rodných.

Podruhé, navzdory všemu, v co doufal.

Jako oprátka kolem krku ho sem přísaha dovlekla, do této temné zimní noci, a  v  jejím stisku ztratil vůli vzdorovat.

Ztratil vůli, a tak dovolil, aby se provazu chopila Celegormova ruka.

Je vůbec stále ještě vůdcem?

S hořkostí si uvědomí, že kdyby přikázal útok zastavit, jeho velení by v té zkoušce neobstálo.

Celegorm vycítí zaváhání a vyzývavě popojede vpřed. V  _jeho_ očích  hoří jakési světlo – chorobný, horečnatý přísvit a Maedhrose bolí se na něj dívat, ale tady už se vzdal naděje a nemá sílu se o něco snažit.

Ani hvězda neprobleskne mezi mraky, když vydá signál. Jestliže jejich zlo nedokáže zastavit, oddalováním ničeho nedosáhne. Buď získají, pro co přišli, anebo zemřou; tak či onak, všechno skončí.

A snad nadejde konec i pro něj, a nádoba jeho ducha se sjednotí se srdcem,  jež obdrželo smrtelnou ránu v Nirnaeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Caradroch = rudý kůň (caran+roch, –nr– se asimiluje jako v Caradhras, z Caran-ras, a ‚h‘ jsem v české verzi vynechala, aby se tam nepletli hroši)  
> Gaurwaith – vlci, čili psanci  
> Moriquendi – Temní elfové  
> Nossëonehtari – Vrazi rodných (Quenya: nossë = rodina, příbuzní + -o za 2.pád + nehtar = ten, kdo zabil + -i za plurál). Na netu jsem viděla používat jen Nossenehtar, bez 2.pádu, ale protože Quenya je ohebný jazyk, domnívám se, že je to vliv angličtiny a že by tam ten 2.pád být měl. Klidně mě opravte, pokud se mýlím.  
> Co se týká Maedhrosova souboje s balrogem: uvažovala jsem, co by tak mohly být ty „činy výjimečné udatnosti“, a tohle je to nejlepší, co mě napadlo.


End file.
